True Love Never Stays Apart
by clouds2success
Summary: Post 6x07 - After Blaine breaks up with Karofsky, he tries to profess his undying love for Kurt but stops when he sees Kurt with Walter. What happens when Kurt finds out that Blaine still loves him? (Alternate story to how Klaine gets back together.)


**_Hey everyone! This is a reaction fic for post episode 6x07. Just to recap that episode, Blaine breaks up with Karofsky because he's still in love with Kurt. Just as he's about to tell Kurt this, he finds out that Kurt is going out with some other guy. This is how I envision Klaine getting back together post that._**

 ** _I wasn't too happy with how they got back together on the show so this is my version of how I wanted it go. This is something I wrote a while back but, at the time, I wasn't happy with it enough to post it. But I stumbled across it a couple days ago and it put a smile to my face so I thought, what the heck, I'll just post it. So sorry if it's kinda cheesy lol._**

 ** _Totally not canon after 6x07. Hope you like it! This is set a week after 6x07._**

* * *

Kurt knocks on Dave and Blaine's door. He's been here once before but he's scared to see Blaine and Dave being all domestic. He's just so damn nervous. The door opens. Kurt hopes it's Blaine. _Please be Blaine. Please be Blaine._ It's Dave.

"Oh hey, Kurt," Dave says holding the door open with one hand and scratching the back of his neck with the other.

"Hey Dave," Kurt says nervously, looking around for Blaine. "I just wanted to return Blaine's coat. He left it in the choir room today. How are you?"

Dave laughs harshly. "As good as I can be considering everything, you know?"

Kurt nods, pretending to know but then decides to ask, "What do you mean?"

Dave looks slightly angered at Kurt now. "Stop playing dumb, Kurt. We all know what happened."

"Well obviously I don't so tell me. We used to be friends, David. You can tell me."

Dave looks at Kurt in exasperation. "You don't know. YOU don't know? You're probably honeymooning with Blaine right now, excited to be back together again after he confessed his undying love for you and YOU don't know why I'm upset? Why are you even here? You know he doesn't live here anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Unbelievable Kurt. Really. Stop acting like you don't know what's going on here."

"Well, considering I'm not 'honeymooning with Blaine' and considering I'm kind of seeing Walter right now, yeah, I REALLY don't know what's going on here."

"Walter?"

"Yeah, Walter. Oh, Blaine didn't tell you? I, um, I have a boyfriend. Well, I mean, we're dating."

Dave twists his hands in his hair and sags against the door. "Oh man. Oh man. Poor Blaine."

"David, what did you mean by Blaine confessing his undying love for me? Why would he do that?"

Dave sighs against the door looking exhausted. "We broke up."

Kurt gasps. "Oh my gosh, Dave. I'm – I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Dave chuckles. "Well, you. You happened. He still loves you Kurt. The moment I figured it out, I told him to get you back. I guess that didn't work out so well."

Kurt remembers back to the time Blaine came to the choir room, looking desperately for "Rachel." "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, that's why Blaine came to the choir room the other day. He wasn't looking for Rachel. He was – he was looking for me."

"I can't imagine how devastated he must be. Kurt, do you still love him? Because, if you do, you have to tell him. Don't lead him on like this. Either move on or be with him if you want that. It's not fair for either of you."

Tears in his eyes, Kurt whispers, "I know."

Dave sighs, leaning forward. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

* * *

"So, we've been here 10 minutes and you haven't said more than a 'Hello.' I'm guessing there's a reason you called me here on a Thursday night. Unless you were just dying to see me," Walter suggests teasingly.

Kurt takes a deep breath and sighs. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Walter looks perplexed.

"I'm in love with someone else. Walter, I'm so, so sorry. You're an amazing person but I just-"

Walter interrupts. "Say no more. I get it. It's that Blaine kid, right?" Walter sighs. "I should have guessed. He looks at you like he's madly in love with you."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah. Yeah."

"You know, you look at him like that too."

Kurt looks up, baffled by Walter's perceptiveness.

"Well, what are you waiting for Kurt? Go get your man. I mean, hoping he stills want you of course. Which I think he does," Walter says, smiling.

Kurt smiles. "I hope so."

* * *

Kurt gets Blaine's new apartment number from Dave. He's been sitting in the car for the past 20 minutes, willing himself to go to the door and talk to Blaine. He's clutching Blaine's jacket to his chest. Finally, Kurt decides it's time.

He goes up and knocks on the door. After a minute or so, Blaine hesitantly opens the door, wondering who could be visiting him at a time like this.

"Kurt?" Blaine looks at him in astonishment.

"H-hey, Blaine. You, um, you left your coat in Glee today."

"Oh, oh yeah. Thank you. I've been looking for it all day. Come in."

Kurt hands the coat to Blaine and walks in, toeing off his shoes.

"Want some tea?" Blaine starts for the kitchen but Kurt clutches his arm.

"No, I – can we talk?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's sit." They go to the couch and sit next to each other. "Is everything ok?"

"I just – I went to your old apartment today. Dave told me everything. That's how I found out you live here."

"I was wondering how you found me," Blaine says chuckling. He sighs. "Look, Kurt. I don't know what Dave told you but we, um, we broke up. That's why I'm here."

"I know. And I know why you broke up with him."

"You do?"

Kurt smiles shyly. "Yeah. And just for the record, Walter and I aren't together anymore. Not that we were ever really a thing."

"You're not?"

Kurt shakes his head. "How could I when you're all I want?"

Blaine looks down. Kurt takes his hands.

"Blaine, Dave told me why you broke up with him. But I need to hear it from you. Tell me."

"I love you," Blaine whispers. "I love you so much. I never stopped."

"Blaine," Kurt whispers, tears in his eyes.

"I was crushed when you broke up with me. I couldn't believe you could just throw away everything we had like that," Blaine exclaims, his eyes tearing up. "But I still loved you. And I still love you now. And I want you back."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt cries, placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for you to say that. I thought I lost you forever. Blaine, I'm so sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry. I was so stupid and naïve and just overwhelmed. I shouldn't have broken up with you. That was the worst mistake of my life. It killed me to see you with Dave. It killed me."

Blaine looks longingly at Kurt. "Do you still love me?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

Kurt wants to answer but decides to respond by kissing Blaine fiercely, over and over again. "Of course I do, Blaine. I love you so much. Forever."

Blaine sobs in relief and kisses Kurt again, trying to reconnect what they lost over the past few months. "I missed you," Blaine cries.

"Blaine, I missed you so much." Kurt starts sobbing and hugs Blaine.

"Promise you won't leave me again?"

"Never. I could never leave you."

"I love you Kurt," Blaine says, arms wrapped around Kurt tightly.

Kurt sniffles. "I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!_**


End file.
